


Танец над пропастью

by Sambaris



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambaris/pseuds/Sambaris
Summary: Вместо Северного Полюса Виктор Франкенштейн бежит от созданного им монстра в летающий город Новый Гамельн. Там в его распоряжении будут последние достижения викторианской науки. Но даже их окажется недостаточно, чтобы скрыться от прошлого.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Aurian (https://ficbook.net/authors/739850)  
> Работа была написана на конкурс "Фандомная битва-2016" для команды fandom Steampunk 2016

Виктор Франкенштейн стоял перед иллюминатором обзорной площадки и ждал появления Чёрного Кристалла. Перед стеклом столпилось множество любопытствующих, но вокруг Виктора сразу образовался круг пустоты: никто не хотел подходить близко к уродливому горбуну. Виктор не обращал на это внимания: он давно привык к подобному и перестал замечать.  
За последний год это стало для него традицией: раз в два месяца, когда Чёрный Кристалл прибывал из Лондона, доктор Франкенштейн брал в клинике выходной, поднимался на обзорную площадку и часами вглядывался в сплошной жёлтый туман тропосферы Сатурна, выискивая в нём далёкие молнии от приближающегося корабля. Это медитативное занятие хорошо помогало ему расслабиться, отбросить текущие заботы и спокойно подумать о прошлом.  
Только в эти часы Виктор позволял себе погрузиться в воспоминания. Он бежал от прошлого сюда, в Новый Гамельн, на самый край мира, бежал, чтобы собраться с силами и однажды вернуться назад. Или же, если получится — забыть про груз своих прежних ошибок и начать жизнь заново.  
Но забыть не удалось. Воспоминания потускнели за прошедший год, выцвели, как старые письма, и больше не вызывали прежней боли и отчаяния, но оставались всё такими же отчётливыми. Сейчас Виктор перебирал их в уме, как карточки дагеротипов, и картины, полные крови и страданий, одна за другой вставали перед его мысленным взором.  
В тумане сверкнула далёкая молния, и Виктор взглянул на циферблат карманных часов. Чёрный Кристалл приближался, ни на минуту не отклоняясь от расписания. За первой молнией последовала другая, затем третья; чем ближе Кристалл подходил к порту Нового Гамельна, тем чаще молнии срывались с его сверкающих граней и уходили, ветвясь, в жёлтый туман. Никто не знал, почему это происходит. Королевское Научное Общество породило множество самых безумных теорий в бесплодных попытках понять, как устроен Чёрный Кристалл и почему он вообще летает; но отгадка до сих пор оставалась всё так же далека, как и в тот день, когда Кристалл был найден экспедицией профессора Челленджера на дне Марианской Впадины. Он просто летал, словно насмехаясь над всеми учёными мира, оставаясь крупнейшей загадкой столетия, и яркие ветвистые молнии устилали его путь.  
Четыре дирижабля лоцманской службы устремились навстречу кораблю, оставляя за собой жирные чёрные следы угольного дыма. В здешнем разреженном воздухе им приходилось запускать машины на полную мощность, чтобы развить хоть сколько-нибудь заметную скорость, и всё равно они двигались медленно и вальяжно, словно гуляющие парочки в Гайд-Парке. Многочисленные антенны электростатических разрядников придавали дирижаблям сходство с ежами или дикобразами. Внизу, в бушующих штормах плотных слоёв атмосферы, дирижабль без таких антенн не продержался бы и минуты. Здесь, наверху, природных гроз не бывало, но молнии Чёрного Кристалла могли быть ничуть не менее смертоносными. Лоцманские дирижабли оттягивали их разряды на себя, не давая им достигнуть шара и гондолы Нового Гамельна. Летающий город и сам был защищён от разрядов молний, но никто не хотел без нужды проверять, насколько надёжна эта защита.  
Корабль уже можно было различить невооружённым глазом. Многогранник неправильной формы, как будто склеенный из осколков разбитого стекла, он плавно продвигался вперёд, и за разрядами молний были едва заметны частые ритмичные вспышки оптического телеграфа.  
Виктор знал, что теперь Кристалл будет не меньше часа осторожно ползти к причалу на самом малом ходу, и картина за стеклом иллюминатора надолго останется практически неизменной. Но он всё равно не отводил глаз. Он думал о целях и средствах, о глупости и одержимости, о призраках прошлого.  
И прошлое уже готовилось нанести ему нежданный визит.

Джек спускался по трапу корабля.  
Когда-то очень давно у него не было имени. Создатель называл его просто Искусственным Человеком, а больше никто с ним не разговаривал.  
Потом имён стало даже слишком много, он придумывал их сам или покупал за деньги, чтобы сбить с толку очередных преследователей, но все эти имена были одноразовыми, недолговечными, как бумажные салфетки.  
Но одно имя, которое придумали ему газетчики, он берёг и ценил.  
Джек-Потрошитель. Убийца из Уайтчепела.  
Это имя внушало страх, оно заставляло вздрагивать даже самых отъявленных смельчаков, и это Джек любил в нём больше всего. Страх. Им так удобно манипулировать людьми!  
Джек смотрел, как за решётчатым барьером толкаются плечами пассажиры третьего класса, согнанные в плотную толпу. Бессмысленная и бесполезная людская масса.  
Джек знал, что третьему классу не полагалось отдельных кают, что они ели, спали и коротали свободное время вместе, единым серым людским комом, и за время перелёта наверняка успели сильно истосковаться по возможности наконец-то побыть в одиночестве.  
Джек улыбнулся. Люди так предсказуемы. Пускай разбегаются, прячутся друг от друга, пусть ищут приватности и одиночества в тёмных подворотнях и безлюдных переулках Нового Гамельна. Грядёт время большой охоты. Есть главная цель, но кроме неё, будет и другая дичь, помельче. Зачем отказывать себе в маленьких удовольствиях, когда они сами идут в руки?  
Джек оглянулся вокруг. Огромный зал ангара, стальные переборки, далёкий потолок усеян массивными заклёпками. В стороне шипели, отфыркиваясь дымом и паром, самоходные погрузчики. Они были похожи на муравьёв: перебирая многочисленными телескопическими лапами, они сновали вперёд и назад между грузовой рампой Кристалла и воротами портового склада, выгружая из корабля деревянные ящики, тускло сверкающие латунные баллоны с флогистоном, чемоданы, мешки с какими-то припасами. Отдельная цепочка погрузчиков, оборудованных мощными ковшами, выгружала из корабля уголь. От них расползалось во все стороны облако мелкой чёрной пыли, и эта пыль смешивалась с удушливым дымом из топок паровых машин.  
Грохот механизмов, вонь и привкус угольной пыли на зубах сразу напомнили Джеку лондонский речной порт. Ему нравилось это место. Заполненное деловитой толпой во время загрузки и разгрузки кораблей, безлюдное в остальное время суток — и в том, и в другом случае в нём легко было затеряться. Джеку не раз доводилось уходить там от преследования, и такая атмосфера была для него синонимом безопасности.  
Джек зашагал вперёд, к кабинкам паспортного контроля на выходе из ангара. На него оборачивались, ему смотрели вслед: за время путешествия первым классом он успел соблазнить несколько ярких красоток и стал предметом всеобщих сплетен. Создатель когда-то очень тщательно поработал над лицом и фигурой Джека, и ему не стоило никакого труда завоёвывать чужие сердца.  
Джек сразу же забыл про эту незначительную ерунду, как только Кристалл скрылся из глаз. Контрольно-пропускной пункт отделял от ангара массивный латунный рельс, обозначающий формальную границу между Британской и Германской Империей. С обеих сторон от границы стояли навытяжку солдаты с винтовками в руках: справа красные мундиры морских пехотинцев Её Величества, слева синяя униформа Рейхсмарине. Обилие солдат Джека не беспокоило. Его внешний вид никогда не вызвал бы ничьих подозрений, а документы у него были в полном порядке.  
Джек протянул паспорт — добротную, качественную подделку, не отличить от настоящего — в окошко будки пограничного контроля. Безразличный взгляд чиновника. Стук печати. «Добро пожаловать в Новый Гамельн».  
Джек спрятал паспорт в карман и деловито пошёл вперёд, в глубину узких стальных коридоров, с жадностью втягивая носом запах этого места. Пахло углём, дымом, железом, ржавчиной, кровью и потом. Пахло подворотнями. Тенями. Чужим страхом.  
Пахло предстоящей охотой.

Виктор вздохнул и накрыл тело простынёй. В морге было холодно, дуговые лампы давали резкий неестественный свет, но он чувствовал себя неуютно отнюдь не поэтому.  
Он только что окончательно убедился в том, что Джек прибыл в Новый Гамельн.  
Когда несколько месяцев назад в газетах появились первые заметки про Джека-Потрошителя, Виктор сразу понял, кто это. Он вспомнил, как давным-давно учил своё детище всему, что умел сам: говорить, читать, писать — и, конечно же, обращаться со скальпелем. Искусственный человек был способным учеником. Виктор узнал в газетном описании и его выдающиеся навыки, и его чудовищную жестокость. Он написал письмо в полицию со словесным портретом убийцы, но, похоже, письмо просто затерялось в том потоке корреспонденции, которым любопытствующие и сумасшедшие завалили Скотленд-Ярд.  
Значит, Джек. Ну что ж, пускай будет Джек, имя ничуть не хуже любого другого. Он только вчера прибыл в Новый Гамельн на Чёрном Кристалле и сразу оставил кровавый след. Случайный прохожий, несчастный бедняга, оказавшийся не в том месте не в то время. Убийца срезал с него лицо, как повар снимает шкурку с овоща — аккуратно, уверенно, без колебаний и сомнений. Виктор видел это по следам работы скальпеля на коже жертвы. Ни единой дрогнувшей линии, работа настоящего профессионала.  
Газетчики, к счастью, ещё ничего не пронюхали. Следователи полицайпрезидиума привезли тело, строго велели работникам госпиталя держать язык за зубами, но по их лицам было видно — они напуганы и ничего не понимают. В здешнем захолустье подобного никогда не случалось, полицейские не знали даже, с какого конца браться за это дело.  
Сам Виктор прекрасно понимал, зачем убийца срезал с жертвы лицо, но не стал рассказывать об этом полицейским. Это не то знание, которым захочешь делиться с представителями закона.  
Последние достижения хирургии позволяли изменить внешность человека до полной неузнаваемости, полностью переделать ему и тело, и лицо. Вытяжка из жира гигантских медуз Сатурна творила чудеса в сращивании тканей, давала хирургам возможности скульпторов и художников. Преступники и беглецы всех мастей активно пользовались этим, и Виктору самому не раз приходилось проводить такие операции, когда деньги нужны были позарез, а другого их источника он не мог найти.  
Но после таких операций всегда остаются микроскопические шрамы в глубине тканей, а по этим шрамам можно восстановить и облик всех прежних масок, и настоящую внешность человека. Убийца делал именно это. Конечно, он вряд ли рассчитывал, что случайная жертва сразу окажется тем, кого он ищет; но, похоже, Джек не собирался упускать даже малейшего шанса.  
А ещё это означало, что он так ничего и не понял. Виктор посмотрел в зеркало, висящее на ближайшей стене. Искривлённая фигура, перекошенное от рождения лицо. Слишком большой нос, слишком маленький подбородок, несимметричные уши… Как бы он хотел избавиться от своего уродства. Непереносимость медузьего жира, один случай на миллион — и достался именно ему. Сколько сил он потратил, пытаясь решить эту проблему! Вопреки насмешкам и презрению окружающих, получил диплом врача, провёл тысячи экспериментов, но всё без толку.  
Тогда, в порыве отчаяния, он решил сотворить идеального человека. Раз уж он сам всегда будет уродом, то пусть хотя бы его создание станет прекрасным вместо него!  
И вот теперь его создание идёт за ним по пятам, и в его поступках нет ничего человеческого. Похоже, Джек думает, что уродливое лицо Виктора тоже было лишь очередной маской, которую доктор давно сменил.  
Что ж. В своих безумных поисках Джек не остановится, и за ним всегда будет оставаться след из мертвецов. И если продолжить бездействовать, то эти мертвецы будут уже и на его, Виктора, совести.  
Значит, пришло время наконец-то встретить своё прошлое лицом к лицу.

Когда Джек пришёл к воротам завода, часы показывали четверть первого ночи. Охранные автоматоны были отключены, дверь незаперта — всё ровно так, как говорилось в сообщении.  
Создатель передал ему сообщение самым простым и очевидным способом: дал объявление в газету. Шифр, который он использовал, знали только они двое, поэтому возможность подделки исключалась.  
Конечно, создатель мог обратиться за помощью в полицию. В этом случае за воротами завода ждала засада. Джек потратил целый день, наблюдая за полицейскими патрулями, за зданием полицайпрезидиума — если слово «здание» вообще применимо к отсекам этого города-корабля; в любом случае полицейские вели себя как обычно, бестолково паниковали, орали друг на друга и на случайных встречных и совершенно не знали, что делать. Болваны, куда им до Скотленд-Ярда. Но даже они вели бы себя иначе, если бы готовились ночью к серьёзному делу.  
К тому же Создатель всегда был романтическим дураком. Для него происходящее было практически ритуальной вендеттой, благородной дуэлью, и он ни за что не стал бы вмешивать в это посторонних. По крайней мере, таким был Франкенштейн год назад. Джек сильно сомневался, что за год что-нибудь изменилось.  
Джек открыл тяжёлую стальную дверь и шагнул внутрь. Прошёл через пустую сейчас проходную, прошагал раздевалку (запах пота не выветрился из неё окончательно даже к ночи), оставил без внимания запертую дверь в административное крыло, перешёл коридор и наконец добрался до разделочного цеха.  
Тут в рабочее время происходила переработка циклопических туш местных медуз. Огромный цех был полон сложных механизмов: чаны, куда сцеживали медузий жир; конвейерные ленты и дисковые пилы, которыми туши делили на части; крюки и клещи, ими медуз переносили с одного места на другое… Все механизмы были связаны ремнями со шкивом, идущим под самым потолком, его вращение заставляло их двигаться и совершать какие-то действия.  
Но сейчас шкив был неподвижен, паровая машина остановлена. Всё вокруг замерло без движения, и Джек вдруг почувствовал себя мотыльком, залетевшим внутрь сломанных башенных часов.  
Тусклые лампы дежурного освещения горели вдоль стен. Поток газа выкручен на минимум; все тени вокруг такие густые, что обычный человек ничего не смог бы в них разглядеть.  
Джек ухмыльнулся. Он-то как раз не был обычным человеком. Создатель позаботился об усиленном зрении и тонком слухе, в плотных тенях Джек чувствовал себя как рыба в воде.  
Далёкая фигура выступила на освещённое пространство на противоположном конце цеха. Вот и он. Создатель.  
Джек сделал несколько шагов к противнику. Он мог бы за одну-две секунды добежать до него и убить мгновенно, одним резким движением скальпеля, но вдруг захотелось поговорить, расставить последние точки над i. Это было необязательно, но приятно, а Джек всегда делал ровно то, чего ему хотелось.  
— А ты наглец, Виктор. Даже не сменил лицо с нашей последней встречи. Неужели думал, что я не стану тебя искать?  
— Здравствуй, Джек. Я вижу, ты изменился.  
Джек облизнул губы. Создатель всегда понимал его лучше всех. То, что именно он скрывается за этим именем; то, что именно это имя он выберет главным — понять это мог только он один.  
— Да, Создатель. Я изменился. Я научился не оставлять следов.  
— И стал идеальным убийцей… Я всё ещё не понимаю, где я ошибся. Что я сделал не так. Почему ты так жесток?  
— Жестокость. Сострадание. Добро. Зло. Всё это сказки, которые вы, люди, выдумали сами для себя, чтобы хоть как-то отгородиться от страха смерти.  
Джек сделал шаг вперёд, скальпель был зажат в его руке. Он готов был броситься на противника, но сначала ему хотелось закончить наконец этот старый спор.  
— А я, как ты помнишь, мой дорогой Создатель, — не человек. Я монстр. Не ты ли сам говорил об этом, когда думал, что я не слышу?  
— Ты знаешь, Джек… Я всегда, с самого детства, считал себя чудовищем. Уродливым, отвратительным. Ты был моим идеалом, моей мечтой. Но знаешь что? По сравнению с тобой даже я чувствую себя настоящим человеком. Потому что в тебе нет совсем ничего от людей. Если бы я верил в бога, то сказал бы, что у тебя нет души. А если бы не знал досконально, из чего ты состоишь внутри — тогда решил бы, что у тебя нет сердца.  
Джек кивнул, хотя вряд ли Виктор мог это увидеть при таком освещении. Потом сделал ещё один шаг вперёд.  
— Наконец-то ты понял, добрый доктор Франкенштейн. То, что люди называют душой — это всего лишь набор врождённых страхов, от которых вы пытаетесь убежать, придумав себе мораль и нравственные законы. Я не был рождён, у меня нет этих страхов, и мне со стороны прекрасно видно, что вы все на самом деле из себя представляете.  
Так что да, я не человек. Я выше человека. Я потому и искал тебя, Виктор, что знал: однажды ты это поймёшь, и вот тогда ты наконец будешь готов меня убить. А это никак не входит в мои планы.  
Только в одном ты ошибаешься: когда называешь человеком себя. Нет, доктор. После всего, что ты сделал, после всех запретов, которые ты нарушил — ты тоже больше не человек. Мы с тобой оба чудовища, каждый по-своему. Два дракона, прилетевшие в один и тот же беззащитный город. Ну так сожжём этот город дотла!  
Джек наконец побежал вперёд, больше не сдерживая себя. Франкенштейн не убегал, не кричал и не падал на колени. Он вытянул вперёд правую руку. В ней тускло блеснул сталью револьвер.  
Джек остановился. В него уже стреляли, и не раз, и он точно знал, что с такого расстояния промахнуться невозможно.  
Но он смотрел в глаза Виктора и видел в них всё того же напуганного романтичного дурака. Тот Франкенштейн, которого он знал, никогда не нажал бы на курок, даже в такой ситуации. Что изменил этот год? Изменил ли он хоть что-то?  
Джек сделал шаг вперёд. Потом ещё один. Дуло револьвера смотрело ему прямо в грудь. Руки Виктора тряслись. Ещё шаг. Ещё. В глазах доктора страх. Им удобнее всего манипулировать людьми. Ещё шаг — последний. Джек резко протянул руку и вывернул вверх ствол револьвера.  
И в этот момент наконец грянул выстрел. Пуля визгнула рикошетом, Виктор отпрыгнул назад и со всех ног бросился бежать. Джек погнался за ним. Их затянувшаяся дуэль приближалась к финалу.

Виктор всё никак не мог восстановить дыхание. Безумная гонка отняла у него все силы. Джек был сильнее и выносливее, и даже доскональное знание всех улиц и коридоров Нового Гамельна не слишком помогало. Встречные полицейские патрули пытались его остановить. Уродливый горбун, за которым гонится приличного вида джентльмен — понятно, на чью сторону встанут стражи порядка в такой ситуации. Пришлось стрелять в потолок, и звон рикошета до сих пор стоял у Виктора в ушах. Русская рулетка. Каждая выпущенная пуля могла случайно прилететь кому-нибудь в голову, и он уже не смог бы обвинить в этом Джека.  
Самого Джека, конечно, это бы не смутило. Он отбросил мораль и нравственность давным-давно, и теперь Виктор наконец узнал, почему. Крик того полицейского, что попытался остановить Джека, будет теперь сниться Виктору в ночных кошмарах — если он сумеет прожить достаточно долго, чтобы иметь возможность спать и видеть сны.  
Ангар промысловых дирижаблей был последней надеждой доктора. Покинуть Новый Гамельн. Заманить Джека в грозовые облака Сатурна, где гигантские медузы водят свои хороводы вокруг сияющих электрических узоров Бродячих Штормов. Там у него будет шанс. Управлять промысловым дирижаблем нетрудно, но вот знать повадки здешней погоды — этому нельзя научиться по книгам. Виктор потратил немало времени, практикуясь в этом нелёгком искусстве, и теперь надеялся, что оно ему наконец пригодится.  
Дирижабли прибывали и уходили на промысел в любое время суток, и днём, и ночью, они не могли позволить себе простаивать без дела. Вот и сейчас несколько дирижаблей стояли под парами, ожидая членов экипажа. Трубы паровых гарпунов, огромные клешни для транспортировки добытых медуз, густой частокол молниевых разрядников — это были труженики Сатурна, основа и единственный смысл летающей колонии на этой планете. Виктор почувствовал короткий укол совести от того, что он собирался сделать — но в его положении было слишком поздно заботиться о подобных мелочах.  
Забежав по решётчатой ферме в гондолу ближайшего дирижабля, доктор ткнул револьвером в грудь механику, что-то настраивавшему на приборной панели. Молча кивнул в сторону выхода. Механик был напуган куда сильнее, чем сам Виктор: он побледнел, как привидение, и пулей вылетел в люк, оставив свою сумку с инструментами лежать на полу.  
Виктор тщательно задраил люк. Где-то там, снаружи, Джек как раз должен был бы добраться до ангара, но теперь он уже не успеет помешать отплытию.  
Паровая машина дирижабля была запущена и работала, показывая половинную мощность. Виктор повернул рукоятку, увеличив подачу топлива и воды, и дёрнул рубильник отплытия. Дирижабль задрожал: сейчас он ехал по рельсам в шлюзовую камеру, двигатели вагонеток снаружи исходили клубами дыма, перемещая эту многотонную тяжесть. Собственные пропеллеры дирижабля были неподвижны, мотор пока что работал вхолостую.  
Виктор смотрел в перископ, как закрываются ворота шлюза. Кажется, он успел увидеть фигуру Джека. Джек бежал к лестнице, ведущей в диспетчерскую. Слишком поздно. После начала продувки шлюза остановить этот процесс уже невозможно.  
Виктор взглянул на манометр. Давление внешней среды резко начало падать: насосы где-то в глубине стен откачивали воздух, делая его таким же разреженным, как атмосфера снаружи. Наконец, давление выровнялось. Внешние ворота раскрылись, и доктор Франкенштейн осторожно повёл дирижабль вперёд, в безбрежный жёлтый туман.

Джек смотрел в перископ. Громадный чёрный силуэт Нового Гамельна уходил вверх, всё выше и выше. На этой глубине уже не было видно ни звёзд, ни кольца планеты. Если бы не свечение планктона, вокруг давно уже была бы непроглядная тьма.  
Где-то глубоко внизу была едва видна чёрная точка — дирижабль Франкенштейна. Он всё никак не желал сдаваться. Даже понимая, что всё это может закончиться лишь одним способом, он всё равно продолжал бороться.  
Джек улыбнулся. Хорошо, что всё складывается именно так. Это его самый важный враг, главная схватка в его жизни, и было бы даже обидно, если бы она оказалась слишком простой. Нет, это должно быть настоящее сражение, оно должно требовать всех сил, и когда он победит — ему будет что вспомнить. Эта победа должна принести эйфорию, а вместе с ней — полную свободу от прошлого. Больше никто и никогда не посмеет указывать ему, что делать, как думать и во что верить. Теперь и навсегда он будет слушать только самого себя.  
Внизу появились первые молнии. Начинались плотные слои атмосферы, место обитания гигантских медуз. Поймать здесь Виктора будет не слишком легко, но Джек не волновался по этому поводу. Звериное чутьё никогда не подводило его в подворотнях Лондона, не подведёт и теперь.  
Джек подошёл к машинному отсеку, ногой отпихнув с дороги труп. Этот идиот попытался помешать ему угнать дирижабль — но что более важно, успел разглядеть его лицо. Джек никогда не оставлял живых свидетелей. Они были всего лишь людьми.  
Джек повернул вентиль, выпуская сжатый флогистон в камеру сгорания. Паровая машина не выдержит долго, работая в таком режиме, но на короткое время она даст ему удвоенную мощность. Пора заканчивать с этой игрой.  
Джек вернулся к штурвалу, повернул ручку, управляющую рулями высоты, и дирижабль ушёл в вертикальное пике, прямо вниз, в объятия шторма.

Изображение в перископе было искажённым, мутным: внешние линзы начали плавиться от постоянных ударов молний. Виктор щурил глаза, пытаясь понять, что он видит. Вот сплошная белая стена — граница Бродячего Шторма. Округлый бурый силуэт — похоже, гигантскую медузу занесло сюда ураганом. А дальше и чуть правее — медный блеск антенн промыслового дирижабля. Вот он.  
Виктор ожесточённо крутил рукоятки высотных рулей, выравнивая свой дирижабль. Гул паровой машины был похож на предсмертный хрип — похоже, она не способна была больше работать на полном ходу, но Виктор не мог снизить обороты. Не сейчас. Ещё минуту. Ещё хотя бы несколько секунд. Маршевые винты должны противостоять ветру, должны дать ему ещё чуть-чуть времени, чтобы прицелиться и выстрелить. Манометр гарпуна показывал максимальное давление, всё было готово к решающему моменту.  
Виктор прикусил губу. Цель не пыталась маневрировать — похоже, у врага машина вышла из строя, или отказали механизмы управления. Сейчас это не важно. Просто прицелься и стреляй. Это твой враг. Чудовище, разрушившее твою жизнь, виновное в гибели твоих родных, друзей, и множества невинных людей, случайно оказавшихся на его пути.  
Невозможно отомстить, не запачкав рук. Ты готовился к этому. Ты ждал этого. Действуй.  
Виктор протянул руку к пусковому вентилю гарпуна. Достаточно одного короткого движения. Цель уже в перекрестье прицела, и даже ураган снаружи, кажется, стих. Борьба закончилась. Теперь нужно просто хладнокровно оборвать чужую жизнь, которую он сам же и породил. Там, наверху, в коридорах Нового Гамельна, он не смог этого сделать. Он не был готов. Теперь судьба давала ему второй шанс.  
Чтобы победить чудовище — ты должен сам стать чудовищем. Виктор сжал зубы. Он понимал это, понимал с самого начала, и даже Джек сам сказал ему об этом, не сознавая в тот момент, насколько он прав.  
Но Виктор всё равно всё это время продолжал надеяться каким-то чудом выйти победителем, не переступив границы. Не потеряв свою душу. Душа — это не просто набор врождённых страхов, моральных и нравственных законов. Это нечто гораздо большее. Нечто куда более ценное. Джек не способен был этого понять.  
Виктор не стал чудовищем, когда нарушал законы и правила. Не стал им, когда поставил под вопрос догму о природе человека, когда сам сотворил собственное подобие. Нет. Всё это были поступки человека, порождённые стремлением познать мир вокруг и изменить его к лучшему.  
Ему предстояло стать чудовищем сейчас. Не тем, уродливым и безобразным, кого он привык каждый день видеть в зеркале. Другим.  
Дракона определяют не клыки и крылья. Его огонь — в сердце.  
Воспоминания — как карточки дагеротипов. Элизабет, задушенная в собственной постели. Вильям — зарезан, как свинья на скотобойне. Анри. Отец. Все прочие, кто стоял между ним и созданным им монстром.  
Он отомстит. Цена не имеет значения. Душа, совесть, честь, прежние идеалы — всё это атрибуты человека.  
А он теперь чудовище. Пути назад нет.  
Виктор Франкенштейн повернул вентиль.  
Дирижабль в перископе закрутило волчком, и он начал быстро терять высоту. Видимо, пробита оболочка шара с флогистоном. Теперь он будет бесконечно долго падать вниз, в жёлтую бездну. Если верить путеводителю по Новому Гамельну, где-то там, далеко внизу, находится ядро планеты, колоссальный океан кипящего жидкого водорода, сжатый со всех сторон чудовищным давлением. Но Искусственный Человек не успеет его увидеть. Гораздо раньше гондола его дирижабля будет расплющена давлением, как спичечный коробок под сапогом случайного прохожего.  
Наверное, это справедливо. После всего, что он сделал, он заслужил эту кару сполна.  
Но Виктор всё равно смотрел, не отрываясь, на свои руки, покрытые мозолями и свежими ссадинами. На ладони расплывалось тёмное пятно машинного масла. И Виктор знал, что как бы он ни старался, что бы он ни делал, он уже никогда не сумеет его смыть.


End file.
